


The time Maggie met Alex's son

by SuperOllie21



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers kid, Comics, DC comics - Freeform, F/F, The CW, alex danvers child, alex danvers mom, alex danvers son, dc, dctv - Freeform, maggie sawyer meets Alex Danvers kid, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperOllie21/pseuds/SuperOllie21
Summary: Prompt: Alex has a son and Maggie finds out and meets him





	

Alex was working at the deo one day when Maggie showed up. "Hey mags" she said as the shorter girl leaned up to kiss her "Hey, what do you say to a relaxing movie night" Maggie asked "ummm, tonight" the taller girl questioned "yea why not what's up you got a hot date or something I thought I was the only one you were dating" Maggie joked. Alex just laughed and tried to make up and excuse "yea, uh no sorry tonight doesn't work, but another time." "Ok yea another time" Maggie turned to leave but she couldn't "is everything ok Alex like I feel like your not telling me something" Alex just nodded as Maggie continued "seriously tell me if something's bothering you baby. These past 2 months have been great but I feel like you're not telling me something like it seems like we can only hang out certain nights of the week and every other weekend and I mean if that's just like when you wanna hang out that's cool but I feel like you try to make an excuse every time you can't hang out and your not telling me the real reason." Alex just nodded again, then spoke "your right I haven't been telling you something, but it's not because I don't trust you it because we'll um..... I can't hang out tonight because I have parent teacher conferences, and Owen is with his dad every other weekend and some nights a week so uh yea I kinda have a kid." Maggie was shocked she did not expect that. She attempted to speak "Um, uh, okay so you have a kid, a...a kid, Owen so a son, okay." "Yea he's five and it's not that I don't trust you I just really like you and I didn't want to scare you away and I wanted to make sure this was real first because I know he will love you and I didn't want him to love you and then something to happen between us. But like if it's too much I get it. If you want out it's....it's" Alex was cut off by Maggie's lips. "It's not too much, I mean surprising, yes but I still wanna be with you no matter what and when ever you feel the time is right to introduce us then that's when we will meet." Alex couldn't help the huge smile that spread across her face.

________________________________________

It's Alex's weekend with Owen so she decides to invite Maggie over for dinner. Now all she has to do is to explain to Owen that his mom is dating someone. Alex walked into Owen's outer space themed room. The little boy loved outer space and science, as much as a five year old could that is. She found him sitting on his rocket ship rug playing with his legos. "Hey buddy can I talk to you for a minute." She asked as he looked up at her with his bright big blue eyes "Sure mommy" "Ok so I have a friend coming over for dinner tonight, her name's Maggie and she's very special to me. She's very nice and I think you will really like her." "Ok" the little boy responded "but what kind of special, the kind of special that you like to hang out and play with or the kind you like to date like you and daddy used to do." "Um, the kind like me and daddy used to do, uh Maggie and I are dating. Is that ok with you bud, it's ok if it's not." "Yea that seems cool" just as Owen said that Alex let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Can I go back to playing now?" "Yes" Alex laughed as she stood up and ruffled his dark brown hair.

________________________________________

Owen was watching tv in the living room when there was a knock at the door. "Hey" Alex said as she opens the door "Hey, um, can...can I kiss you like does the little guy know like um..." Alex cut the shorter girl off by kissing her "yes he knows I don't know if he fully gets it but he knows" "Ok cool, um I figured he was a nerd like you so I brought him this." Maggie held up a star projector for the ceiling in Owens room. "Oh my god, his just broke he will be so happy. But you didn't have to get him anything." Alex said "Ah, I want the kid to like me and apparently I was right he is a nerd just like you" Maggie responded with a smile.

________________________________________

Alex and Maggie walked into the living room to find Owen watching Sofia the first, it was his favorite show after all. Besides liking everything nerdy the little boy loved princess just as much as his aunt Kara. "Hey buddy, can you turn that off I want you to meet my friend." Owen turned the tv off and turned to Alex "hi I'm Owen, are you my mommy's girlfriend Maggie?" Both women laughed as Alex said "I guess he fully gets it" Maggie then said "yeah I'm Maggie, hey I got you something you wanna see what it is." Owen nodded eagerly when he saw the space projector he was so happy he practically tackled Maggie into a hug. He brought her to his room to show her all his other space themed things. Alex just watched in awe as the woman she loved played with her son. She really didn't have anything to worry about.

________________________________________

Since Owen wouldn't eat what Alex made for her and Maggie (he was only five after all) she made her son dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets. They talked all through dinner Owen told Maggie all about kindergarten and how he knew the most in his class he sang her the element song and told her how much he wished krypton hadn't exploded because he wanted to go there with his aunt Kara but as soon as the little boy said that he slammed his hand over his mouth and started crying. Alex got up right away and held the little boy "hey, hey, hey, buddy what's wrong?" Once the boy finally calmed down he lifted his head from Alex's shoulder and said "I told her aunt Kara's secret, I'm sorry mommy I know I can't tell anyone I'm really sorry." And that was when Alex realized that she didn't tell the little boy that Maggie knew. "Owen it's ok, it's ok she knows" "she knows?" The boy asked as his mother nodded "so that means she's really special right?" Alex nodded again and sat the boy back on his chair to finish dinner. After that Maggie couldn't stop smiling at how amazing Alex was.

________________________________________

After dinner and an hour of the two women playing legos it was time for Owen to go to bed. Maggie waited in the living room while Alex tucked her son in. When she came back she sat down and cuddled up to Maggie "so that wasn't too much for you to handle, I mean even with the meltdown." Alex asked. Maggie shook her head "nope, he's just like you and you already know how much I love you so you can just guess how much I love him already." The two women started a movie when they started to hear the pitter-patter of little feet down the hall. Alex buried her head in the crook of Maggie's neck she started kissing the shorter woman's neck then said "I'm sorry, he's probably gonna want me to lay with him until he goes back to sleep" Maggie laughed a little then responded "hey it's ok you're a mom first and I love that you put him first I can go it's ok really." Just as Alex was going to speak Owen entered the room and jumped up on the the couch and curled up on Alex's lap. "What are you doing up buddy" Alex asked the little boy "I couldn't sleep can you come lay with me. Pleaseeeeee." "Alright, let me say goodbye to Maggie and I'll be right in." "Why does she have to go I want her to come lay with me too," after he said that Owen reached up and whispered in to Alex's ear but it was loud enough for Maggie to her " I like her she's nice and pretty. You did a good job mommy." Both women couldn't help but laughed. Alex was just about to tell Owen that Maggie wasn't going to come lay with him when Maggie stood up and picked the boy up off of Alex's lap and started walking towards his room. Alex quickly got up and admired how cute her two favorite people looked. Maggie looked adorable carrying Owen, he had his head on her shoulder and his whole body wrapped around her. Alex put her arm around Maggie after she layed Owen down and whispered "you don't have to do this you know that right?" She asked Maggie. "Well I want to if that's ok with you" Alex nodded as she and Maggie climbed in to bed on either side of Owen. The 5 year old instantly cuddled into Maggie and Alex's heart melted.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so late I have been meaning to post it. I love when you guys send me prompts so please send more!! You can comment them here or send me them on my tumblr: superollie21


End file.
